Battling Bruises (Book Two of the Bruises Series)
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: What do you do when your life feels like it's crashing down on you? Like you can't control it? That's what Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose will ask themselves as they raise Marley's kids, plan a wedding, babysit a brokenhearted Rachel Berry and fight off a disagreeable future mother-in-law and ex- husband. But together they've already proven they can battle their bruises.
1. Chapter 1

**battling bruises**

**RyderPOV**

"I don't care what you think will happen… children are as a part of my life as Ryder is…There's no way they can't be there. And if you think my children will only be there for the ceremony, you need a reality check." Marley rages into the phone, most likely talking to my mother. She's been on Marley's case about everything to do with the wedding. It's driving Marley crazy.

"No, they will be there. Those kids are more than students to me; they're part of my family." I hear my mother respond quickly and probably rudely and Marley doesn't seem to like whatever she said.

"Don't start that Carrie, they are all good kids… they know I'll be watching them and so will all the other adults. If they do anything they're not supposed to, well… it won't be good." She pauses for a moment before jumping on the defense. "Do not start that with me again… this is not your wedding! It's mine and Ryder's."

"Marley, give me the phone." I tell her not saying anything else, she hands it to me and I brace myself before talking.

"Hey mom… how you doing?" I ask, trying to pull the 'I'm her favorite son' act.

"Don't you hey me Ryder Lynn… That girl is crazy, teenage kids at a wedding where there is alcohol? What is she thinking? That is completely irresponsible."

"Mom, Marley is the most responsible person I've ever met. Nothing is going to happen." I tell her.

"Well, if she'd just let me offer my opinions on things… this planning would be done in a snap. And it would be the most amazing and best wedding this town has ever seen."

"And that's why she's not planning it…" Marley sings as she walks by to get ready for work.

"Marls… hush up. " I whisper, knowing my mother has hawk ears.

"What did she say? What did that life wreaker say?!" My mother screeches.

"Mom! Leave her alone… She didn't say anything. And what did I tell you about calling her that?"

"Well it's true! Her and her little brats are ruining your life… you could find a nice, not divorced girl who wants to start her life for the first time… why waste that opportunity on a girl who gave you up in high school and made the mistake of marrying a psycho-path who beat her?"

"Mother! I've had had enough of this! Stop judging her, she has been nothing but kind to you since you met her when we in high school and back then you loved her… why judge her by her mistakes? She's not a perfect person, but she's perfect for me, okay?" my mother stays silent. "And here's the deal, and I'll tell dad about it when I see him later today. If Marley asks your opinion on something… you say whatever will make her happy, if she asks for your help, because her mother is not here to help her... you are going to be caring and kind and help her without complaint… and if she tells me you are not doing so… I will make sure you won't be at the wedding." I tell my mother simply and strictly, pulling the Millie card out. Millie passed away last month, right after we had told her about the engagement, she had a stork in her sleep and no one was there to find her. Marley not having her mom during the planning has caused so much pain and my mother is just being difficult.

"You would do no such thing!" she yells. "Your father would never approve of it!"

"He'd probably pat me on the back and tell me it's about time I stood up to you." I tell her. "So you follow these rules and everything will be fine and dandy and if you don't, well… Bye mom, love you!" I say and hang up before she can reply.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Marley says softly as she sits on the counter.

"Yes I did… she was being a bitch, and it was not necessary. She needs to understand that this is our wedding and not hers. She is not making anything easier and she needs to know that." I assure her as I walk and stand in-between her legs.

"I don't want this wedding to tear your family apart, Ryder; I want it to be a happy occasion. It's supposed to be a time for us to start over… to start a new life… That's what Finn and my mom would want it to be for us." Marley says smiling sadly thinking about her mother and their mentor.

"Hey, don't go sad on me… I hate seeing my Stars sad, it makes RyRy sad." I tell her knick- name to address myself, in the hopes it will make her smile.

"I love that you just used your knick- name to talk about yourself…" She says, giggling.

"There's my Marley! Now get yourself to work, I'll take the kids to school." I tell her kissing her nose, smiling at the way her nose crinkles when I do.

"Okay… If I have to…" She mumbles, kissing me and grabbing her bag before leaving shutting the door behind her.

**MarleyPOV**

"Theme, theme, theme… a theme… I need a theme… I need a theme…" I chant as I pace the choir room, all of a sudden stopping as I catch sight of the plaque Rachel had made.

"_The show's gotta go… all over the place… or something." _

I don't know what to do anymore Finn…" I say to the plaque, tears clouding my vision. "It's just so hard… I wish you were here to help me… you and mom."

"_You remember what you told me when I doubted myself? You need to grow a pair, that's what you told me… It helped me accomplish the dream I didn't know I had, Marley… you can do this, trust me." _I hear his voice tell me, as clear as if he was sitting right next to me.

"I don't think I can, Finn… I don't think I can run this club without you."

"_Yes you can… I know you can. You just have to be brave." _

"Are you okay, Ms. Rose?" Says Stephan as he a Mary- Kate walk into the room together, hands entwined.

"Uh- yeah… I'm fine… Just trying to put the finishing touches on the theme for this week." I tell them, lying through my teeth.

"Oh, okay… Is it okay that we came early? If you need to be alone to focus…" MK starts but I cut her off.

"its fine- I'm just going to go to the teacher's lounge and then I'll be back in a little bit… just behave alright?" I tell them, Stephan smirks while MK blushes.

I leave the choir room and walk to the teacher's lounge… Finding coach Beiste sitting at her normal table.

"Hey, Kiddo… you doing okay?" She says as I sit down.

"Yeah, had a rough morning, that's all. Ry's mom is making planning difficult." I tell her.

"She always was rough to deal with… crazy women I swear, I thought she liked you though? What happened?"

"According to her I'm a 'life wreaker' and I'm ruining Ryder's chance of a happy life." I say, frowning slightly.

"Well, we all know that's not true… He loves you and those kids of yours and he wants to be with you… why would he still be here if he didn't want to be?"

"I guess your right… Well, I've got to get to Glee."

"Have fun kiddo… just remember what I said.

"So guys, we've had a rough time recently… but we're not going to let it slow us down." I say as I walk into the choir room again, now to a full room of students. I walk over to the white board and write on it in my neat handwriting:

_Just be Brave_

"What does that mean?" Matt asks me, a confused look on his face.

"Well, today I had a pretty difficult morning, spent the time I usually take to get ready fighting with my future mother in law over why I wasn't letting her plan my wedding… and then I got here and realized I didn't have a theme for you all and I- I talked to-" I stop, getting choked up.

"Did you talk to Finn?" Sophi asks quietly from the back of the room.

"Yes, and I had a pretty big pity party and he told me I could do anything, I just had to be brave. So this week, I want you to sing songs that give confidence and make you feel like you can do anything. So does anyone have anything to start us off?"

"I do." Mary- Kate says as Stephan laughs quietly at his girlfriend's subtle eagerness. She hits him lightly on the arm and gets up and walks to the center of the room. She smiles a small, shy smile and then explains. "This song reminds me to not be so shy, and to be a little more assertive when talking about what I want and care about. "

"Okay, go ahead." I tell her smiling.

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?  
Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

When she finished she smiled and returned to her seat next to Stephan who threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek making her blush. I laugh to myself quietly, seeing Ryder and myself in them, I see myself in a lot of these kids, which is one of the reasons why I need them at the wedding.

"So I have something to ask you guys." I tell them, sitting on the top of the piano. "Ryder and I were wondering if you would like to attend the wedding and also perform at the reception." They all jump up and down and talk excitedly. As the bell rings I laugh. "I'm going to take that as a yes! Don't forget to find songs!" I yell as they file out of the room.

As I walk into the house after school, I feel myself relax. It's quiet and calm, everything I need it to be. At least it is that way until Ryder walks in with Mike flipped over his shoulder and Rachel wrapped around his calf.

"Hey, Stars! How was your day?" He says as he takes notice of me. He then notices that I've already showered, and am now sitting on the couch with a book and tea, trying to relax. "Oh, we'll be right back." He then back up out the door and says a few things to the kids and then they walked back in, calmer and quieter.

"Hi. Sorry about that…" Ryder says sitting down next to me. "How was your day?"

"It was okay, a little rough getting started but-"

"What happened?" He asks full of concern as the kids come into the room, in hope of food. I get up put my book down, The Hunger Games of course and walk to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Well, I was about to have a mental break down over the week's theme but then I talked to Finn and he told me that all I had to do was be brave." I stop what I'm doing and my hands against the counter. "It was like he was right there, Ry. It was like nothing had happened and we were just picking a theme…"

"I know what you mean Stars, every time I walked past the office at the tire shop, I could hear him, it was like her was talking to Burt of something. I just can't imagine what Rachel feels like." Ryder tells me.

"Oh god, don't even let me think about that… Between baby-sitting her, running glee club, watching my own kids and wedding planning I have no time for myself anymore."

"It'll be over soon, when wedding planning really picks up she'll be distracted… by the way did you talk to the glee club about performing?" He asks, plating the kids food.

"Their over the moon about it… we just need a song list from the alumni so the kids know what they can't sing."

"I can do that, if it helps… when are you doing dress shopping?"

"This weekend… I don't know how I'm going to do it with mom though." I tell him tearing up slightly.

"It'll be fine, you know… my mom would love-"

"No. Not after this morning." I tell him shortly. She cannot come ruin this for me.

"Just ask her… she might not even say yes." He says. I really hate when he tries to play peace maker…

"Fine, I'll ask."

"That's my girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**MarleyPOV**

When I walk into the choir room the next morning, I see Stephen sitting in there in the back, looking upset. I walk over and sit next to him. He doesn't look at me but just asks the question I know was coming.

"What do you do when you know you messed up?" He asks quietly, something that is very out of character for him.

"How bad did you mess up?" I wonder out loud, hoping that what he did wasn't too huge.

"Well, let's just say, I haven't seen Mary Kate since homeroom." It was almost lunch now… and the fact that he used her full name tells me this is serious.

"Stephen… just- stay here. I'll go find her. You figure out what you're going to say to fix whatever you did. " I tell him, smiling sadly. He nods and smiles back a small smile.

"Okay."

I walk out of the choir roo, pulling my phone out as I do. Dialing Ryder's number, I walk out the back door of the school. As I walk onto the football field, he answers.

"Hey baby!" He greets me through the speaker.

"Hey, can you get out of the shop for a little bit? I need you to come and talk to Stephen. MK and him got in a fight. He's pretty torn up, and she's pulled the disappearing act."

"Give me twenty minutes. I'll be right there he promises before saying goodbye and hanging up. As soon as he met Stephen he grew a soft spot for the boy. Maybe he sees himself in Stephen like I do. I walk further onto the football field and spot MK sitting in the bleachers, just like I always did when I was upset. I walk up and sit behind her, making a little noise so she isn't startled.

"I guess you found Stephen…" She says quietly, tears evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I did. What happened? You two seemed fine yesterday."

"He wants to go to some football team party this weekend instead of dinner and movies like we've done since middle school and were allowed to go without a parent. I guess I just overreacted a little, but it's a tradition!" She tells me turning around to face me. MK and Stephen have been friends since they were about five or six and going from the friend-zone to being in a relationship has had a few ups and downs for them.

"You wanna know something funny? Ryder and I had a fight like this when we were in high school." I told her, trying to make her feel better.

"But did he tell you that the tradition you've had since you were kids is stupid and that you need to stop acting like a kid about it and act like a normal teenage girl?" MK asks me, whipping around to face me again, tears filling her eyes.

"No, but he went to the party without me after I refused to go and didn't tell me he was going. I didn't speak to him for a week when I found out. It was hell." I told her. "you need to talk to Stephen, tell him how you're feeling. If you don't, you could not only lose your boyfriend but the boy whose been in your life longer than anyone else."

"I guess you're right… I just- I can't lose him, Ms. Rose. I just can't."

"Then tell him, communication is key in relationships, MK."

**RyderPOV**

"Hey bud, I heard you got in a fight with your girl." I say as I walk into the locker room where Stephen is stress exercising. Not good, not good. He only does this when he really messes up.

"I'm a complete jerk, Ry. You don't even know man."

"What happened? It must have been pretty bad if you're in here and MK is out on the bleachers."

"One of the guys from the team is having a party this weekend, and I told MK about it and completely forgot about our dinner and movie date tradition and when she said she wasn't going to the party because I'd forgotten, I flew off the handle and told her the tradition is stupid and that she needed to stop acting like a kid and go to parties like a normal teenager."

"Dude… that's a tough one. What did she say?" I ask the distraught teenager. He looks done before answering.

"She just slammed her locker, walked to homeroom, didn't talk to me during and ran away as soon as first period bell rang." He said lifting weights once more. "I haven't seen her since then."

"Man, you two are more like Marley and I than I thought. You can't just let this go. It's a tradition that's been with you for a long time. Just go talk to her." I tell him, smiling to myself as her changes and grabs his bag to leave.

**MarleyPOV**

Seeing these kids fix their problems and knowing Ryder and I helped, is a great feeling. When I saw Stephen walking out of the school with Ryder trailing behind I knew everything was going to be okay.

"MK!" Stephen yelled to his girlfriend. I watched as her head flew up, a small smile gracing her face. She stood up and met him at the end of the bleachers, giggling as he climbed the railing to be face to face with her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ryder asks me as he sits down behind me and wraps him arms around my shoulders.

"Actually, it went pretty well. I think I made her understand that they need to talk about things when they have problems and not just run from each other." I tell him watching him nod before I turn my attention to the teenage couple in front of me.

"I'm so sorry… I was stupid and unfair to you and your feelings. I know this tradition means a lot to you and I just threw it away." Stephen is telling MK when we focus back on them.

"It's not just your fault… I was acting like a baby. I just felt like you weren't listening to me. I thought you really didn't care anymore… I should have known I was wrong." MK says leaning her forehead against his.

"that tradition is just as important to me as it is you and almost as important to me as you are. I just forgot that for a moment. I really am sorry, love." Stephen says apologizing once more before kissing Mary Kate.

"It's okay, but if you ever suggest we go to a party over movie dinner night… I'm going to kill you." She tells him laughing.

"See man, I told you it would work out!" Ryder yells to the teens. MK blushes when she realizes we're still there. I laugh as I see Ryder and I standing in these kids position.

"Thanks for the advice… but uh… can we be alone?" Stephen asks with a look that tells us to go away.

"Just don't be late for Glee!" I yell to them as Ryder pulls me behind him towards the school.

"Ms. Rose? I have a song for this week's assignment." Lily says from her seat.

I nod. "Go on ahead." Lily smiles and goes to the piano, taking a deep breath before she starts to play.

_I don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore_

_I've been running in your direction  
For too long now, I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my right of passage  
That somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
'Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_All along all I ever wanted  
Was to be the light when your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away_

_Well, who's to blame?  
Are we making the right choices?  
'Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door  
Even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment, I stand here on my own  
If this is my right of passage  
That somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
'Cause it's my turn to be brave, oh, yeah, oh_

_And I might still cry  
And I might still bleed  
These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve_

_And lightning may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave_

_And this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid, it's my turn to be brave_

"That was great! How did you find that song?" I ask her as she sits down.

"It's Idina Menzel… so duh I found it… Broadway." Lily says, laughing slightly with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course, I forgot you're a mini Rachel Berry. That was really great. Does anybody else have a song?" I ask the kids in front of me. When none of them respond I stand. "Okay, I guess you guys can go early. Remember to read my email about set lists for sectionals and the wedding."

"Hey Stars… how was the rest of your day?" Ryder asks me as I walk in the front door, tripping over toy cars, Barbie dolls and card board boxes.

"Rachel! Micheal! What have I told you about leaving your toys in front of the door?! Come pick them up, right now!" I yell as I put my stuff down and sit on the couch next to Ryder, looping my arm through his and throwing my legs over his lap. "It was a lot better, I just don't think the kids take me very seriously."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just remember wanting to jump up and sing for every assignment we got, these kids don't seem to feel that way though. Let's not talk about that right now, it'll just stress me out. When are we going to finish unpacking all your stuff? If I trip over one more box this week, I'm throwing them on the street." We've been trying to move Ryder in for about three weeks and it seems like every time we finish one set of boxes, another comes through the door.

"Well this is the last set, I promise. It'll be over soon. If we put the kids to bed early, we could power through and finish tonight." He says. I nod and get up.

"Well then I'd better get dinner ready, shouldn't I?" I say as I walk towards the kitchen, not before hitting my toy on another toy car and cursing the whole way to the kitchen, listening to Ryder laugh from his seat in the living room.

"Where should I put these?" Ryder asks as he walks into the bedroom with two boxes in hand.

"What's in them?" I ask taking the top one from him.

"I think my mom said it was stuff from high school… I'm not sure though."

"This one is full of all your Thunderclaps! I haven't seen one of these in forever, mine are all in storage." I exclaim as I pull the yearbook from our senior year out of the box.

"I remember that!" Ryder says as he sits down beside me, pointing at the picture of us when we won class couple. "Kitty was so pissed when she didn't win."

"Yeah, she didn't talk to me for almost a week. She used to be such a drama queen." I laugh and Ryder gasps at me in disbelief.

"Used to be? She is totally still a drama queen. None of our friends have changed at all since high school." He says.

"You have."

"Yeah? How so?" Ryder asks. Heputs the yearbook back ing the box and then puts the box on the floor.

"You've matured a lot. You seem to have grown up immensely. You've really turned into this man who people know they can count on and know they can trust." I tell him smiling, playing with his hand.

"Well, you're still the same girl I met thirteen years ago, when we were sophomores. A girl who is sweet, innocent, and the most amazing girl in the history of the world." Ryder says.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not that girl anymore, Ry. I'm not so innocent and naïve anymore."

"Well, even so, I still think you're the most amazing girl in the history of the world, that's not ever going to change." He tells me again, kissing my forehead. "We should get some sleep though, we have to meet Rachel early for planning. We have to call Sam and Mercedes to see if they can watch the kids first though."

"No, let's not stress them out that early in the morning. Let me text the Glee kids and see if any of them are up for the job. They do owe me for not Telling Mr. Shue about the party they tried to throw in the school last week." I suggest, laughing at the thought of their faces when I busted them, sending out a text at the same time.

"I still can't believe he's the new principle. It's kinda weird. I always thought that when Figgins had his mental breakdown, Coach Sylvester would be put in charge."

"I know, I'd rather it be him." I agree, as my phone beeps. It's Stephen. "Stephen said he and MK can watch them, but only for like and hour… I'll ask-"

"Let my mom watch them after MK and Stephen. She'd be excited to watch them." Ryder interrupts me.

"I just don't know how the kids would react, you know? They've always been watched by people they know really well. She's basically a stranger." I say, trying to hide that I don't want her to watch them because I don't want them to be verbally attacked.

"Do it for me. I want her to see that the life we have together is something real and serious. Please? Just give her a chance, for me and for your own sanity." Ryder pleads with me.

"Fine, for you. Call her and give her Stephen's number. That way they can stay in touch in case he and MK need to leave early. Make sure she knows that she needs to be ready to come over all morning if they need her to."

"Done, Done and Done." He sits there for a moment and just looks at me.

"What?"

"Have I told you today how much I Love You?" He asks as he pulls me close and lies down.

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think you have." Say smiling at him coyly. He laughs.

"Well, I love you so, so much."

"I love you so, so, so much too" I tell him wrapping my arms around his waist, snuggling into him.

"Good." Ryder jokes smugly.

"Forever, Ry-Ry?" I ask, my eyes drifting closed.

"Forever and Always, baby, forever and always."


End file.
